Soap
by Muggle-born Pureblood
Summary: Human!Child!Foster!AU! Anna is the foster mom to some 2P and 1P chibi hetalians, with mental probs. What happens when she comes home after Oliver (2p England) has said a bad word? Somewhat based on 'Soap' by Melanie Martinez. Now multi-chapter story! Little drabbles about the mentally unstable children, and their "Mother."
1. Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap

**_AN: This is an AU where the 1P and 2P are siblings, and human. They are also much younger in this fic, and are in the foster system. I own nothing except Ms. Anna._**

###

Anna Jackson was a simple woman, with simple needs. She could support herself just fine, and was quite content. However _,_ Anna was missing something: she couldn't have children. That was the main reason she decided to foster the group of boys. They were good boys, despite their quirks. You see most of the boys she took care of were mentally challenged in one way or another. Arthur had OCD and mild dyslexia, while his youngest brother Mathew had extreme social anxiety. There was also Alfred, Arthur's next to youngest brother, who had nothing wrong with him other then a big ego. There was also Allen, who had acute paranoia, and Matt who was also somewhat normal. The one that required the most attention, however, was Arthur's twin brother Oliver. Oliver was an autistic psychopath, with an extremely childish nature, and a taste for poison. He was a sweetheart, but so easy to upset. He was a very sensitive person, with a roller coster of emotions, and a hatred for swearing (to the point _that_ he carried a 'swear jar' with him everywhere he went). And thus our troubles began.

Anna was in the middle of an important meeting, when she got the text from the baby sitter saying she needed to come home. After texting her children through the meeting, she discovered it was Oliver related. As soon as the meeting got out, she raced home, to find the sitter gone, the house a reck, and Oliver nowhere in sight.

She got Allen's attention and told him to explain but he stubbornly denied any knowledge of what happened. Anna found Mathew in the corner, hiding behind his stuffed polar bear. And went over to ask him what happened.

"Oliver said a bad word..." Mathew whispered, before curling into a ball around his bear.

Anna nodded and walked toward the bathroom. She knocked on the closed door lightly, before opening it to a saddening sight. Oliver was bent over the sink, with a red bar of soap, furiously scrubbing his mouth with the slippery substance. Anna stepped into the bathroom, and put her hand on Oliver's wrist, to stop his scrubbing. The boy looked up at her, and took the soap out of his mouth. He had tears flowing down his face, and bubbles in the corners of his mouth. "H-hi mommy..."

"Hi Ollie..." Anna said, slowly taking the soap from her charge. "What's wrong baby?"

"I-I said a b-bad word..." Oliver responded, in a heart breaking voice. His tears were still flowing, and his baby blue eyes were swimming with the ones still to come.

"It's okay baby..." Anna said, "you don't have to keep washing your mouth out... You're forgiven..."

Oliver shook his head furiously and said, "I said a bad word! Bad boys who have naughty language should have their mouths washed out with soap! I said a bad word, and that makes me a bad boy! I said a bad word!" Oliver's voice was shaking, but his resolve was clear. He wanted to be fully punished for his language.

Anna shook her head and pulled Oliver into a hug. "I love you Oliver, and you mustn't be so hard on yourself. You're not a bad boy... You're a very good boy, who said something bad, and payed for it... You've already punished yourself fully... You don't need to keep going..."

Oliver started sobbing into Anna's shoulder, as the woman effortlessly picked him up and started singing to him. His cries slowly died down, and he soon fell asleep in Anna's arms.

Anna smiled at the boy, and took him to his room. She tucked the boy into his bed, and ran her hand through his strawberry blonde hair, lovingly. She kissed the boy's forehead, and looked at the soap she had ripped from his hands only moments ago. She sighed, and stood up to walk to the bathroom. She put the soap on the highest shelf in the Medicean cabinet so that the small boy would not be able to reach it. Maybe some day he would be able to let himself swear, but for now, Anna needed to be extra carful with her little Ollie.

###

AN: this was an idea that popped into my head while I was reading another story on davenart. I hoped you liked it, and if you want I might write more one shots with Oliver's brothers and Anna.


	2. I see things that nobody else sees

Anna was awoken by a loud crash coming from her living room. She looked over at the clock to see it was 2:51 in the morning. She was going to go back to sleep, before she heard another crash to confirm the first. Anna shot up out of bed and walked quickly to her living room, to a sad sight.

There was her oldest boy, Allen, the one who always put on a brave face, standing there with a baseball bat in hand, apparently preparing for a fight against an invisible attacker. His dark eyes were wide in sheer panic, and his body twisted and flinched, as if he had the feeling he was being watched from all angles. It was heart breaking.

Anna turned on the light, and let out a sigh as the boy flinched and turned to face her. Allen lowered his bat and said, "Did they wake you up too?"

Anna shook her head, and said, "No but you sure did…"

Allen blushed slightly and bowed his head. "I'm sorry Ma…" He said, his slight brooklyn accent shining through.

Anna sighed, "It's okay Allen… Come on… Let's go back to bed…"

Allen's eyes widened in fear again as he said, "No Ma! They'll get us if I don't keep them out!" He raised his bat again and prepared to fight.

Anna sighed. Allen was almost 13 years old… This wasn't your ordinary monster under the bed scenario. Allen was genuinely afraid for his life and the life of his family. He was legitimately afraid that aliens would abduct him and his loved ones, and that they would not survive the experiments. Most laugh at the childish thought at first, but Anna knew better. Allen was impulse driven, yes, but he was also a boy who thrived on logic. The paranoia was heart breaking to watch, as Allen freaked out about ghosts, and aliens, and anything else he couldn't explain.

Anna walked over to Allen and gently pulled the bat out of the boy's shaking hands. She hugged the boy and said, "Allen… They can't get us… They can't get past your barrier…"

This seemed to help calm the boy, as he had actually built a 'barrier' around the home, made from a 'spell' that Oliver had cast, and a 'potion' Arthur had brewed. They were fake, but the 'magical' protection seemed to calm Allen's paranoia some.

Allen slowly calmed down convinced in his two brother's 'abilities.'

Anna asked, "Would you like to come sleep in my bed tonight?"

Allen was grateful for Anna's offer, and visibly relieved. Anna cracked a smile as his usual cocky attitude came back, as he said, "You scared Ma? Need me to keep you safe?"

Anna nodded in mock fear, and smiled as it got a chuckle out of Allen.

Anna slept with Allen in her bed for the rest of the night, happy that the child had calmed down. She would have to hide his bat somewhere else, and maybe ask Arthur and Oliver to 'reinforce the barrier' around the home, for Allen's sake. All these things ran through her mind as she stroked her oldest child's dark hair, and smiled at his sleeping form.


	3. Like a horse on a carousel

Anna walked into the kitchen and unlocked the cabinet under the sink. She had to keep the cabinet locked, so that Oliver couldn't get to the cleaning supplies. Anna opened the cabinet, but saw no cleaning supplies. Her eyes widened and she shot up, and yelled, "BOYS!"

Matt was the first one in the kitchen, and after seeing the problem, his eyes widened behind his sunglasses. He took his hockey stick and banged it on the ceiling, so that the bang would reach the rooms up stairs. He yelled louder than his mother had before him, "ALFRED! MATHEW! ALLEN! OLIVER! ARTHUR! GET YOUR SKINNY ÂNES(asses) DOWN HERE NOW!"

The yell had a choir of feet charging down the stairs like a stampede. All of the said children were soon standing in front of Anna, save one.

Anna said, "Who got into the cleaning cabinet!? You all know better! This cabinet is off limits to everyone!" Her eyes fell on Oliver who was bowing his head and avoiding her sheepishly. Anna took a deep breath and kneeled down in front of Oliver. "Oliver…" She said, sternly, "Do you know where my cleaning supplies are?" She was mildly upset, as she knew if Oliver had the supplies she would have to punish the child, seeing how Oliver could easily poison the whole household with them.

Oliver nodded sadly at the question.

Anna sighed and said, with a little more irritation, "And where are they?"

Oliver flinched and said, "A-Arthur has them…"

Anna knew Arthur was a boy who followed the rules and at first didn't believe Oliver. "Oliver, don't you dare lie to me!"

Oliver looked even more scared and sad, as he said, "I didn't, Mummy! Arthur took them! He has them in his room!"

Anna looked around and realized that Arthur wasn't with the other children. She stood up and walked up stairs to Arthur's room. She knocked twice and entered the room. She planned on yelling at the boy, but all her resolve left when she saw Arthur scrubbing his desk furiously.

Anna sighed, as Arthur had had outgrown the obsession with his desk being clean years ago., but it had seemed to have resurfaced.

Anna walked over to the boy and took his scrubbing hands in her own, to stop them from scrubbing.

Arthur looked up at Anna with wide eyes, realizing he'd been caught using Anna's cleaning supplies.

Anna sighed and said, "Arthur… Why did you take my cleaning supplies? You know better!"

Arthur looked like he was going to cry, as he said, "I'm sorry Mummy… but the desk… It was repulsive! I-I couldn't stand it! I needed to clean it, Or it would make everything just as disgusting! I'm sorry for using your supplies without asking, but you should have seen it Mummy!"

Anna wiped away a stray tear, and said, "Shhh… It's okay… Arthur, I know you mean well, and I know why you do this, but you know why you can't take my supplies whenever you want! You know better, Arthur!"

Arthur actually started crying then. "B-but Mummy…. I… The desk… I was really careful, and… and I only took them for a little while…. And…. and I was going to put them back!"

Anna pulled the child into a hug, unable to stay mad at the boy. Arthur hugged back and asked. "A-am I in trouble?"

Anna answered, "What you did was dangerous, though justified… So you're not going to have any desert for 3 nights… But you can keep cleaning, baby… Just keep them away from Oliver…"

Arthur looked overjoyed, and hugged Anna tighter. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mummy!"He broke the hug with a smile on his face as he resumed cleaning his desk.

Anna smiled and took another rag and began helping her little boy clean his desk.


End file.
